Cerita di Kampung Konoha, Season 2
by ryu VW
Summary: Cerita para warga RT.001 kampung Konoha, sampai genk Akatsuki./OOC/AU/
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi Pain, Akatsuki terbentuk pertama kali gimana ceritanya?"

Cerita Di Kampung Konoha

 _Chapter I_

Disebuah pos ronda di Kampung Konoha, sedang berkumpul lima orang pemuda RT.001. Mereka, atau lebih tepatnya tiga orang dari merekalah yang bertanya kepada dua orang yang sedang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Akatsuki terbentuk karna mereka semua pada takut sama gue." Ujar Pain dengan sombongnya.

Tapi yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut, mereka adalah Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke.

"Udah Chi, lu yang cerita aja." Suruh Kiba.

"Yakin lu semua mau tau?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Jadi gini ceritanya..."

 _Flashback mode on!_

Semua ini bermula sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat kita berumur lima belas tahun.

"Konan kamu kenapa sih nggak mau aku bantuin?" Tanya Pain.

"Aku bisa sendiri Pain." Tolak Konan. "Lagian elu kenapa sih ikut-ikutan gue pindah?"

"Kan kita sehati, aku nggak mau pisah sama kamu." Ujar Pain.

"Alasan, lagian orang tua kamu kok mau-maunya nurutin anak kayak elu." Konan berujar dengan sinisnya.

"Jangan gitu dong."

"Konan!"

"Iya ma..." Jawab Konan.

"Tolong beliin sate, buat makan malam ntar." Suruh sang ibu kepada Konan.

"Dimana? Kan kita orang baru." Tanya Konan.

"Disini katanya ada yang ngejual sate, namanya pak Fugaku. Kamu cari aja." Ujar sang ibu.

"Ya, tapikan..."

"Udah sana, nih duitnya. Pain tolong anterin Konan ya." Perintah ibu Konan pada Pain.

"Siap tante." Ujar Pain dengan semangat membara.

Pain segera menarik tangan Konan untuk mencari tukang sate yang bernama pak Fugaku.

~0~

"Itachi, tolong beliin kecap nak." Perintah Fugaku pada sang anak, Itachi.

"Yaelah, bentar lagi be. Ini hampir kelar." Jawab Itachi.

"Emang lu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Main game."

"Bagus lu ye, cepetan berangkat daripada PS lu babe banting." Peruntah Fugaku dengan sedikit emosi.

"Iye-iye, jangan ampe dibanting kenapa."

Itachi segera melaksanakan tugas dari babenya, daripada PS kesayangannya dibanting. Tapi baru sampai depan rumah sang adik satu-satunya berlari pengen ikut..

"Kak, aku ikut."

"Kagak, lu dirumah aje." Tolak Itachi.

"Pokoknya ikut." Paksa sang adik.

"Eh, Sas tolong ambilin topi kakak di ruang tamu dong." Suruh Itachi, yang sebenarnya hanya membohongi Sasuke.

"Oke...!"

Sasuke dengan semangat segera berlari masuk kerumah, begitu pula dengan semangat segera mengayuh sepedanya untuk segera kabur. Tanpa disangka dan tanpa diduga, disaat Itachi berbelok diperempatan dia menabrak laki-laki berambut orange.

CKKIIIIITTT!

BRRAAAKKK!

Itachi dan orang dia tabrak kini sudah berada ditanah, sambil menahan sakit.

"Woiii...! Lu kalo naik sepeda yang bener." Bentak Pain.

"Iye, sory gue tadi kagak ngeliat." Sahut Itachi meminta maaf.

"Maaf, lu kira luka gue bisa sembuh cuma dari kata maaf doang." Sewot Pain.

"Terus mau lu apa?" Tanya Itachi tak kalah sewot.

"Udah-udah kalian jangan berantem." Pisah gadis berambut biru, Konan. "Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Konan pada Itachi.

"Konan kok kamu peduli sama dia sih, bukan sama aku." Rengek Pain.

"Ah, lu kan kuat. Cuma ketabrak sepeda kayak gini kagak bakalan bikin lu patah tulang." Jawab Konan.

Pain hanya bisa tertunduk setelah mendengar jawaban dari Konan.

"Maafin temen aku ya." Pinta Konan pada Itachi.

"Udah, bukan kamu yang harus minta maaf."

"Kenalin aku Konan, aku orang baru disini." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi.

"Aku Itachi." Balasnya.

"Dia namanya Yahiko, cuma gue lebih sering manggil Pain."

Itachi segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Pain, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya menyentuh sedikit saja. Masih gondok soal yang tadi.

Tapi Itachi tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Chi, kamu tau tukang sate. Kalo nggak namanya pak Fugaku?" Tanya Konan.

"Itu sih babe gue, emang ada apa?"

"Enggak, gue mau beli sate. Ada kan?" Konan mulai mengakrabkan diri.

"Ada, tenang aja."

"Bagus deh, tapi kamu mau nggak nganterin kita?"

"Waduh, sory gue mau ke warung buat beli kecap. Deket kok rumah gue, ini perempatan lu ke kanan, abis itu terus aja, rumah warna biru ada papan **Sate Pak Fugaku** itu rumah gue." Jelas Itachi.

"Gitu ya, oke makasih Chi." Konan segara meneruskan perjalanannya lagi, sambil tangannya menyeret Pain yang masih menatap tajam Itachi.

"Awas lu, keriput."

"Awas juga lu, muka mesum."

 _Flashback mode off!_

"Itu awal gue ketemu ama orang mesum ini." Ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk Pain ya duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut.

"Terus lanjutannya gimana." Tanya Naruto.

"Lanjutannya begini..."

 _Flashback mode on!_

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai, Itachi, Konan, dan Pain menginjak kelas satu Sekolah Menengah Akhir yang sama.

"Chi, kita satu kelas."

"Aku juga Konan."

"Bodo amat." Jawab Konan pada Pain. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ke kelas nyok." Ajak Pain.

Itachi dan Konan segera berjalan mengikuti Pain yang didepan mereka.

"Gue kagak nyangka temen lu bisa masuk kelas favorit." Ujar Itachi pada Konan.

"Jangan salah, biar mukanya mesum tapi otaknya lumayan kok." Jawab Konan.

"Bagus deh, jadi kagak malu-maluin kelas kita ntar." Ujar Itachi sembarangan. Sedangkan Konan hanya terkikik geli saja.

Mereka bertiga kini berdiri didepan kelas, sambil memperhatikan teman-teman sekelas mereka. Dan entah kenapa mata Itachi malah tertuju pada dua orang yang duduk dipojokan paling belakang, yang satu main boneka, yang satunya malah bawa petasan dikelas.

Aneh, satu kata yang terlintas dikepala Itachi.

"Keriput lu mau duduk dimana?" Tanya Pain.

"Gue udah bilang jangan panggil gue keriput, ini tanda lahir." Ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk garis yang ada diwajahnya.

"Terserah, gue duduk sama elo." Ucap Pain.

Itachi hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Pain, yang kini sudah duduk dideretan bangku nomor tiga dari depan.

Itachi memperhatikan Konan yang duduk dengan seseorang.

"Hai, aku Konan." Memperkenalkan diri pada teman sebangkunya.

"Aku Hana, salam kenal ya." Jawab teman sebangkunya. "Kalo nggak salah, kamu yang orang baru di RT.001 ya?" Tanya Hana.

"Iya..."

"Wah seneng banget, ternyata kita sekelas."

"Halo Hana, apa kabar?" Sapa Itachi.

"Hai, Chi..."

Pain yang melihat gelagat malu-malu dari Itachi langsung meledeknya.

"Cieee... Keriput lagi jatuh cinta." Ledek Pain.

"Diem lu, dasar mesum." Balas Itachi.

Tak lama berselang sang wali kelas sekaligus guru pelajaran saat itu masuk, dan kelas seketika menjadi hening.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran yang membosankan telah dilewati oleh Itachi dkk, kini saatnya mereka istirahat.

"Konan, ke kantin yuk." Ajak Pain.

"boleh, Hana kamu mau ke kantin juga?" Tanya Konan pada Hana.

"Sory ya, Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Mungkin lain kali aja." Tolak Hana secara halus.

Konan hanya mengangguk paham.

"Keriput, lu ke kantin juga kagak?" Tanya Pain.

"Iye... Gue ikut."

Jadilah mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin. Memasuki kantin, mereka bertiga harus berdesak-desakkan untuk membeli makanan.

"Gila kayak orang bar-bar abis perang." Komentar Pain setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan siswa yang kelaparan.

Konan dan Itachi mengangguk setuju.

"Kita duduk disana yuk." Ajak Konan, sambil menunjuk bangku yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang siswa itu.

Pain, Konan, dan Itachi segera berjalan ke bangku yang dimaksud.

"Yo... Kita boleh duduk disini?" Sapa Pain.

Sedangkan dua orang yang disapa hanya melirik sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Mereka bertiga segera duduk dibangku tersebut.

"Lu berdua sekelas sama kita kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya..." Jawab pemuda berambut merah.

"Lu yang duduk dipojokkan sambil mainan boneka?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Kagak."

"Aneh menurut lo."

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kagak juga kali, boneka itu bagian dari seni. Lagian yang aneh itu elu, masih umur segini udah keriputan."

Ya allah, pengen rasanya Itachi tereak kalo ini bukan keriput. Tapi tanda lahir.

"Nama lu siapa?" Tanya Pain.

"Gue Sasori, ini Deidara." Ujar Sasori memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue Yahiko cuma sering dipanggil Pain, ini Konan, ini Itachi." Bals Pain sambil merpenalkan dua sahabat yang berada disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Iye, gue udah tau. Kalo kagak salah lu anak pak Fugaku, tukang sate itukan?" Tanya Sasori pada Itachi.

"Iye... Tunggu, lu berdua kalo kagak salah anak kampung Konoha juga."

"Iye, gue ponakannya pak Rasa. Ketua RT.002, kalo dia cucunya pak Oonoki." Tunjuk Sasori pada Deidara.

"Pak Oonoki juragan tanah."

"iye bener..."

"Pantes muke lu berdua kagak asing, ternyata kita sekampung."

"Yayaya... Bagus deh kalo kita sekampung. Gue punya ide, gimana kalo kita bikin genk." Usul Pain.

"Genk...?" Beo Itachi dan lainnya.

"Iye, nama genknya Akatsuki."

"Nama apaan tu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kagak tau, muncul aja diotak gue." Jawab Pain asal.

"Dasar lu, tapi boleh juga." Itachi menyetujui.

"Lu berdua gimana?" Tanya Pain pada Sasori dan Deidara.

Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju.

"Konan lu ikut juga?" Tanya Deidara.

Konan berpikir sejenak.

"Oke gue ikut, kalo ngebiarin cowok-cowok aneh kayak elu semua yang ada bikin rusuh terus." Jawab Konan.

"Oke, mulai sekarang genk Akatsuki resmi terbentuk." Pain berujar dengan semangatnya.

 _Flashback mode off._

"Jadi gitu elu ketemu Sasori ama Deidara. Terus elu ngebentuk Akatsuki cuma gara-gara satu kampung doang, dan elu kagak tau nama genk lu Pain?" Tanya Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Pain hanya nyengir kuda.

"Terus elu bisa ngerekrut duo blangsak itu gimana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Maksud lu Kakuzu ama Hidan?" Tanya Itachi balik.

"Iyee..." Jawab Kiba singkat.

"Chi, elu yang cerita." Perintah Pain.

"Kan daritadi gue yang cerita, bukan elu." Protes Itachi.

Pain hanya mengabaikan protes dari temannya tersebut.

 _Flashback mode on._

Satu minggu setelah genk Akatsuki terbentuk, semuanya berjalan secara normal. Tapi ada dua orang siswa yang masih satu kelas dengan Pain CS, yang suka bikin onar kerjaannya malakin duit anak-anak satu kelas.

"Duit..." Palak siswa berbadan tinggi besar dan berwajah angker, serta temannya yang berwajah mesum dengan rambut klimisnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka, sambil memaksa siswa-siswi dikelas tersebut untuk menyerahkan uang mereka. Sampai akhirnya genk Akatsuki memasuki kelas.

"Duit..." Palak Kakuzu pada Itachi.

"Apa lu bilang?"

"Sini duit lu, pajak masuk kelas." Jelas Kakuzu.

"Emang lu pikir ini kelas punya nenek moyang elo, ogah banget gue ngasih duit ke elo." Tolak Itachi.

"Ini kelas emang bukan punya gue, tapi gue penghuni kelas ini juga jadi terserah gue dong. Sini duit lo."

"Sekali kagak mau ya kagak mau." Bentak Itachi.

"Dia nantangin kita, Ju." Ujar Hidan.

"Kalo temen gue kagak mau, jangan dipaksa." Kali ini Pain ikut-ikutan.

"Siapa lo?" Tanya Hidan.

"Gue Yahiko, cuma lebih sering dipanggil Pain."

"Gue kagak peduli lo siapa, yang jelas gue cuma minta duit lo." Ujar Kakuzu.

"Gimana kalo kita tanding aja." Tantang Pain pada Kakuzu.

"Lu mau nantangin gue apa?"

"Kita adu panco."

Kakuzu hanya menyeringai licik.

"Oke, dimana?"

"Ntar istirahat dikantin, lu tunggu gue disana." Ujar Pain. "Tapi ada syaratnya. Kalo elu kalah, elu harus jadi anak buah gue." Tambahnya lagi.

"Bukan masalah. Tapi kalo lu yang kalah, lu hatus setor duit ke gue selama sebulan."

"Oke... Bukan cuma gue, tapi temen-temen gue juga." Ucap Pain sambil menunjuk ke empat temannya.

"Deal..." Ujar mereka berdua sambil bersalaman.

"Kampret lu, kalo taruhan kagak usah bawa-bawa kita." Protes Deidara, yang disetujui oleh Itachi dan Sasori.

"Udeh, elu semua tenang aja." Pain berkata dengan tenangnya.

" Setau gue mereka berdua anak kampung Konoha juga. Tapi kagak ada yang berani nantangin, apalagi si Kakuzu katanya tenaganya kayak badak." Ujar Sasori.

Pain hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tanda sama sekali tak gentar. Sedangkan Konan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pasti ada rencana licik dikepala Pain.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, saat bagi Pain untuk bertanding melawan Kakuzu. Tapi Pain yang sudah ditunggu tak kunjung datang, Kakuzu yang telah senewen beberapa kali menggebrak meja.

"Kayaknya mereka boong, Ju." Ujar Hidan.

"iye... Awas aja gue bakal malak dua kali lipat ke mereka."

"Siapa yang boong." Seru Pain berjalan memasuki kantin, diikuti anggota Akatsuki. "Lo udah siap?" Tanya Pain yang telah duduk dihadapan Kakuzu

Tanpa banyak bicara Kakuzu segera memposisikan tangan, diikuti Pain yang juga memposisikan tangannya.

Seketika Konan langsung bertindak sebagai wasit.

"Peraturannya sederhana, yang ngejatuhin tangan lawannya lebih dulu dia yang menang." Terang Konan.

Pain dan Kakuzu mengangguk mengerti, dan pertandingan dimulai.

Pain berusaha untuk menjatuhkan tangan Kakuzu, susahnya minta ampun. Sedangkan Kakuzu dengan wajah tenang, memperhatikan wajah Pain yang susah payah buat ngalahin dia.

"Cuma segitu kemampuan lo?" Remeh Kakuzu.

Pain sama sekali tak menanggapi ejekan dari Kakuzu. Dengan cepat Kakuzu menyerang balik Pain, dengan susah payah Pain berusaha bertahan. Disaat kritis Pain mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya, dengan cepat ia mengambil sesuatu dikantong celana seragamnya dan melemparkan ke arah Kakuzu.

Kakuzu yang melihat sesuatu, dengan tidak elitnya menjerit seperti perempuan.

KEECCOOAAKKK!

BRUUKK!

Pain berhasil mengalahkan Kakuzu, pertandingan selesai. Kakuzu yang tidak terima protes kepada Konan selaku wasit, tapi tak digubris sama sekali.

"Curang lo." Protes Kakuzu.

"Lu kagak inget Konan tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Pain "Konan bilang yang pertama kali bisa ngejatuhin lawannya dia yang menang, dia kagak bilang kalo nggak boleh curang."

Kakuzu dengan hati gondok, suka nggak suka, mau nggak mau harus jadi anak buahnya Pain. Tapi dia nggak sendirian karna Hidan juga harus mau jadi anak buah Pain.

"Lu gimana sih Ju, ama Kecoa aja takut" Ucap Hidan.

"Dan, cowok itu bukan takut sama hantu atau hewan buas. Tapi takut sama Kecoa." Jawab Kakuzu.

Pengen rasanya Hidan ngejitak kepala Kakuzu, pake kunci inggris.

"Selamat datang elo berdua di genk Akatsuki, mulai sekarang gue yang jadi ketuanya. Hahahaha...!" Ujar Pain sambil tertawa dengan nistanya. Tapi tak digubris sama sekali oleh teman-temannya.

 _Flashback mode off._

"Nah gitu cerita yang sebenernya." Ujar Itachi, selesai bercerita.

"Gila, absurd banget ternyata genk lo." Ujar Naruto.

"Satu lagi, asal lu semua tau kita itu kagak suka malak. Malah kita yang ngehajar orang-orang yang berani malak orang yang lebih lemah." Tambah Pain.

"Mulia juga genk lu Pain, tapi kenape lu semua kalo makan mie ayam kagak pernah bayar?" Tanya Kiba.

"Itu kita dibayarin sama orang yang pernah kita hajar." Jawab Pain dengan entengnya.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengarkan cerita awal terbentuknya genk absurd bernama Akatsuki.

"Gaes, gaes... Gawat."

"Ada apaan Ri?" Tanya Kiba pada Sasori, yang baru datang sambil berlari.

"Gawat, si Sai..."

"Kenapa si Sai?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Yoooo... Semua ketemu lagi sama saya, Hehehehehe...

Ini Fic terbaru, bisa dibilang ini season keduanya Cerita di Kampung Konoha. Ryu harap kalian pada suka.

Mohon REEEEVVVIIIIEEEWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

"Gawat...!"

"Gawat kenapa?"

"Sai, dikeroyok orang."

Cerita Di Kampung Konoha

Chapter 2

"Sai, lu ngomong ke kita-kita siapa yang udah bikin lo kayak gini?" Tanya Pain.

Sekarang Akatsuki dan Naruto Cs sedang berkumpul dikediaman Sai. Setelah mereka mendengar kabar bahwa teman mereka menjadi korban pengroyokan, oleh orang tak dikenal.

"Sai lu ngomong kek." Paksa Naruto.

"Udah, kalian tenang aja. Aku nggak apa-apa kok." Sai berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya sembari menahan sakit.

"Gimana kita mau tenang kalo ngeliat temen sendiri babak belur kayak begini." Kali ini Kiba menyahut.

"Iya bener, kamu jujur aja sama kita-kita. Siapa yang udah bikin kamu kayak gini?" Tambah Ino sambil mengobati cowok gebetannya tersebut.

Sai yang didesak seperti itu oleh teman-temannya, mau tidak mau harus jujur juga.

"Sebenernya aku dikeroyok sama anak kampung sebelah." Jujur Sai.

"Siapa?" Tanya Pain.

"Inui and genk."

"Maksud lu Inui, Dosu, sama Zaku?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Yaiyalah Ju, siapa lagi kalo bukan mereka bertiga." Hidan menjawab pertanyaan Kakuzu.

"Gimana nih Pain, kan udah ada perjanjian damai antara Konoha sama kampung sebelah." Kali ini Itachi yang angkat bicara. "Emang masalah awalnya gimana Sai?" Tanya Itachi pada Sai.

"Jadi gini, aku tadi pulang kuliah sama temen, dia anak kampung sebelah. Aku nganterin dia sampe depan rumahnya, sebenernya aku juga mau minjem buku catetan sama dia." Jelas Sai. "Abis nerima buku aku langsung pulang kerumah, ditengah jalan aku malah dihadang sama Inui Cs. Kata mereka aku udah ngerayu gebetannya si Inui." Tambah Sai lagi.

"Cuma gara-gara itu lo digebukin?" Tanya Itachi.

Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Gebetan yang dimaksud inui itu temen lu?" Tanya Pain.

"Iya..."

"Ini sih udah kagak bener Pain." Hidan mulai emosi.

"Bener, mereka sama aja udah melanggar perjanjian damai antara kampung kita." Kakuzu juga ikut menyahut.

"Ini kagak bisa didiemin lagi, kagak terima gue kalo temen kita dikeroyok sampe babak belur kayak gini." Ujar Naruto.

"Gimana kalo kita cari mereka bertiga, terus kita hajar." Usul Deidara.

Seluruh pemuda yang berada disitu langsung mengangguk menyetujui usul Deidara, kecuali Pain yang hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Pain menurut lo gimana? Masa iya kita diem aja kayak gini." Tanya Hidan dengan berapi-api.

"Kalo lu cuma diem aja, biar gue yang nyari mereka sendirian." Ucap Naruto.

"Lu jangan main-main Nar, ntar lu dihajar ama babe lu." Ino berusaha memperingatkan Naruto.

"Gue kagak peduli No, ngeliat temen gue kayak gini bikin gue panas."

"Gue ikut sama elu, Nar." Shikamaru kali ini menyahut.

"Kita juga ikut." Akatsuki menyahut bersamaan.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin memanas mau tidak mau Pain berbicara.

"Lu semua jangan kemana-mana." Tahan Pain.

"Tapi Pain, ini sama aja udah ngelecehin kita." Ujar Hidan.

"Pain gue nggak pengen ada ribut-ribut lagi." Konan juga angkat bicara.

Lama kelamaan Pain bimbang juga, disatu sisi dia ingin menghajar Inui Cs, disisi lain dia juga harus menuruti apa kata Konan.

"Oke lu semua dengerin gue."

Akatsuki dan Naruto Cs langsung membentuk barisan, dan mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Pain.

"Akatsuki dibantu Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru lu cari Inui Cs sampe dapet dan bawa kehaapan gue. Lee, Chouji, Shino lu disini sama gue." Perintah Pain.

Lee, Chouji, Shino mengangguk memgerti, sedangkan Akatsuki dan Naruto Cs berjalan ke teras rumah Sai untuk mendapat perintah tambahan dari Pain.

"Pokoknya lu bawa mereka bertiga ke hadapan gue, kita ketemu disungai belakang kampung. Dan inget jangan sampe lecet, kalo sampe lecet awas aja lu." Titah Pain. "Satu lagi, Chi lu yang mimpin mereka." Tambah Pain.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"SALAM OLAHRAGA!" Teriak Kakuzu secara tiba-tiba. Dan hanya diberi tatapan aneh oleh teman-temannya.

"Apaan sih lu Ju?" Tanya Hidan.

"Yaelah, kita kan mau nyari orang. Berarti kita sama aja olahraga, Dan." Jelas Kakuzu.

"Iye, bener juga lu Ju." Kiba setuju dengan pendapat Kakuzu.

"Oke kalo gitu, SALAM OLAHRAGA!" Teriak Pain.

"SALAM OLAHRAGA!" Jawab Akatsuki dan Naruto Cs.

"Bergerak!" Perintah Itachi. Akatsuki dan Naruto Cs memulai misi mereka.

"Lu mai apa sih Pain, jangan macem-macem?" Tanya Konan.

"Udah kamu tenang aja, ayo masuk." Ajak Pain kembali ke dalam rumah Sai.

~~0~~

Itachi dan kawan-kawan telah sampai didepan gerbang kampung Bojong utara. Kampung tempat tinggal Inui Cs, orang yang sedang mereka cari.

"Sebenernya gue males nginjekin kaki disini." Ujar Hidan.

"Sama, gue juga." Kiba menyetujui ucapan Hidan.

"Udah jangan banyak omong, kita mulai pencarian." Ucap Itachi.

Mereka mulai memasuki kampung tersebut, saat bertemu dengan pertigaan mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar.

"Akatsuki ikut gue, kita ke kiri. Naruto Cs, lu berempat ke kanan." Perintah Itachi.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Lu berempat bisa kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tenang aja Chi, kita berempat pasti bisa." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Oke, kalo butuh bantuan hubungin kita." Tambah Itachi.

Mereka berempat mengangguk dan mulai bergerak.

Akatsuki juga mulai bergerak mencari.

"Chi, kita bakal nyari dimana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tenang, kita tanya mereka." Ujar Itachi sembari menunjuk sekelompok pemuda yang sedang nongkrong di pos ronda.

Braaaakkk!

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Hidan menggebrak pos ronda menggunakan kakinya, sehingga mengagetkan dua orang pemuda yang sedang bermain catur. Sekelompok pemuda tersebut langsung menengok dan terkejut akan kehadiran Akatsuki dikampung mereka.

"Lu tau dimana Inui, Dosu, sama Zaku?" Tanya Hidan pada mereka.

Sekelompok pemuda tersebut hanya menunduk ketakutan, dan tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kalo ditanya jawab." Paksa Kakuzu.

"Enggg... Kalo kagak salah, si Dosu sama Zaku tadi pergi ke warung sono." Ujar salah satu pemuda sembari menunjuk arah dimana warungnya.

"Terima kasih kerja samanya." Ucap Itachi yang langsung bergerak.

Tak perlu waktu lama Akatsuki menemukan warung yang dimaksud dan menemukan incaran mereka, Zaku dan Dosu.

"Zaku, Dosu." Panggil Itachi.

Merasa dipanggil mereka berdua menengokkan kepalanya dengan santai.

"Akatsuki ya?" Ujar Zaku.

"Ikut kita." Ajak Sasori.

"Emang lu semua mau apa dari kita?" Tanya Zaku.

"Elu berdua, beberapa jam yang lalu udah ngeroyok orang kan?" Itachi bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalo iya, kenapa?" Jawab Zaku dengan santai.

"Lu mau ikut kita secara baik-baik, apa kagak?" Kali ini Kakuzu yang berbicara.

Secara tiba-tiba Zaku dan Dosu melakukan gerakan untuk kabur dari sana, tapi Deidara dan Kakuzu langsung menahan dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke tanah.

"Kita udah nawarin buat ikut secara baik-baik, tapi lu yang udah bikin kita ngelakuin kayak gini." Ujar Itachi sambil berjongkok dihadapan Zaku dan Dosu. "Dei, Ju bawa mereka?" Titah Itachi.

Sasori segera mengeluarkan tali yang sudah dia bawa dari tadi, dan mengikat mereka berdua. Lalu Itachi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, untuk membayar minuman yang dipesan Zaku dan Dosu.

"Ini uangnya Bu, maaf bikin keributan." Itachi segera pergi dari warung tersebut, menuju tempat pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Naroto Cs sekarang sedang berputar-putar mencari sasaran mereka, setelah bertanya kesana-kemari akhirnya mereka tahu dimana incaran mereka.

"Disini rumah gebetannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalo kata anak tadi sih, disini." Jawab Naruto.

"Kita tunggu dia." Ujar Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke menerima pesan dari kakaknya, bahwa Zaku dan Dosu sudah berhasil ditangkap. Dan mereka menunggu didekat jalan menuju sungai.

"Lama banget tu kampret satu." Kiba mulai kesal sendiri.

"Sabar Kib." Shikamaru menenangkan Kiba.

Dan tak lama berselang Inui keluar dari rumah gebetannya, yang juga teman Sai tersebut.

Naruto Cs segera menghampiri Inui yang sedang berjalan.

"Inui." Panggil Shikamaru.

Inui pun berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, siapa lu semua?" Tanya Inui.

"Kita anak kampung Konoha." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Terus?"

"Gue mau lu ikut kita sekarang."

"Kalo kagak mau?" Tanya Inui lagi.

"Terpaksa kita pake cara kekerasan." Jawab Shikamaru dengan tegas.

Inui berpikir sejenak, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung berlari kabur dari Shikamaru Cs.

"Kampret! Jangan kabur lo." Teriak Kiba.

Shikamaru Cs langsung mengejar Inui, mendekati perempatan Inui langsung berbelok. Shikamaru menginstruksikan untuk berpencar, Sasuke dan Naruto berlari mengejar dibelakang Inui, Shikamaru dan Kiba memilih jalan berputar untuk mengepung.

Setelah lari-larian selama lima belas menit akhirnya Inui berhasil dikepung, dan dengan pasrah digiring menuju tempat pertemuan dengan Pain.

~~0~~

Seperti yang sudah disepakati, kini Akatsuki dan Naruto Cs sudah berkumpul dipinggir sungai belakang Kampung Konoha. Kebetulan Kampung Konoha dan Kampung Bojong Utara hanya dipisahkan oleh sungai saja. Kini mereka hanya menunggu kedatangan Pain dan lainnya.

"Lama banget lu berempat tadi?" Tanya Hidan.

"Sory tadi dia ngajakin main lari-larian dulu." Jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk Inui.

Saat ini ketiga orang yang mereka tangkap sedang duduk bersimpuh, dengan kepala tertunduk tertutup kain hitam, dan kedua tangan yang terikat dibelakang.

Tak berapa lama Pain datang bersama anak-anak muda Kampung Konoha. Sai juga ikut dengan dipapah Chouji dan Shino.

"Gimana?" Tanya Pain.

"Beres." Jawab Itachi.

Pain langsung menginstruksikan teman-temannya untuk berbaris.

"Dei, Ju, Ri, buka penutup kepalanya." Perintah Pain.

Dengan cepat mereka bertiga segera membuka penutup kepala dari orang incaran mereka, lalu masuk kedalam barisan.

"Selamat siang buat kalian bertiga." Ujar Pain pada Inui Cs. "Lu kalo disapa jawab." Tambah Pain.

"Si-siang Pain." Jawab Inui Cs bersamaan.

"Bagus, bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Pain lagi.

"Ba-baik Pain." Jawan Inui.

"Kabar kalian baik, tapi kabar orang yang tadi lu keroyok kagak baik." Pain berujar sembari menunjuk Sai yang berdiri dibantu Chouji. "Kalian inget sama dia?" Tanya Pain yang masih menunjuk Sai.

Inui Cs hanya bisa mengangguk ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut jika harus berhadapan dengan ketua genk yang ditakuti seantero kampung Konoha, dan kampung tetangga.

"Bagus kalo lu bertiga inget. gara-gara elu..."

"Tunggu Pain!"

Kata-kata Pain terhenti karna ada yang memanggil. Pain menoleh ke arah pemuda yang baru saja datang, dan menginterupsi kata-katanya tadi.

"Lu telat Ji, noh yang lain udah pada ngumpul." Ucap Pain pada Neji.

"Iye, tapi..."

"Udeh sono masuk barisan." Titah Pain.

Mau tidak mau Neji berjalan memasuki barisan.

"Oke maaf tadi sedikit terpotong. Sebelumnya lu bertiga tau siapa cowok tadi?" Tanya Pain.

Inui Cs memperhatikan dandanan Neji yang mirip dengan Ustadz-ustadz yang ada di tivi-tivi.

"E-enggak." Jawab Inui Cs.

"Dia namanya Neji Hyuuga. Lu tau keluarga Hyuuga kan?"

Inui Cs menganggukkan kepala dan menelan ludah secara paksa.

"Keluarga Hyuuga di kampung Konoha dikenal sebagai keluarga dengan kemampuan bela diri tingkat tinggi. Dan dia juara pertama karate tingkat nasional." Jelas Pain. " Dan lu bertiga tau, lawan dia difinal patah tulang didua tempat. Kalo lu bertiga yang jadi lawannya, mingkin paling beruntung cuma sekarat doang." Tambah Pain.

Sedangkan Neji yang mendengar ocehan Pain hanya memutar bola matanya.

Inui Cs benar-benar ketakutan mendengar cerita dari Pain, kini wajah mereka bertiga telah pucat pasi.

"Balik ke permasalahan kita. Beberapa jam yang lalu, elu bertiga udah ngeroyok orang dan lu bertiga salah pilih orang. Dia anak Konoha, yang itu berarti elu bertiga bikin kita-kita disini merasa marah." Jelas Pain. "Sekarang lu bertiga liat wajah-wajah marah mereka." Tambah Pain sambil menunjuk wajah sangar kawan-kawannya.

Inui Cs mendongakkan kepala dan memperhatikan wajah-wajah sangar yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapan mereka.

"Asal lu bertiga tahu, mereka kalo udah marah mendadak jadi semangat buat olahraga."

"Salam olahraga!" Teriak Kakuzu.

"Salam!" Balas Naruto Cs kompak, Pain memberikan kode agar mereka semua tenang.

"Belum Ju." Tegur Pain pada Kakuzu.

"Gue kasih tahu, mereka kalo marah suka maing pingpong, tinju, dan sepak bola." Pain kembali berbicara pada Inui Cs. "Jadi gue mau nawarin ke elu bertiga, pilih mana olahraga Pingpong, atau yang perorangan Tinju, atau lu bertiga mau pilih olahraga berkelompok Sepakbola. Dijamin kalian bakalan nyesel seumur hidup." Tambah Pain.

Kali ini Inui Cs bener-bener ketakutan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Mereka tidak bisa ngebayangin kalau mereka bakalan dijadiin bola oleh orang-orang sangar yang berdiri hadapan mereka.

"Ampun Pain, kita ngaku kita salah. Jangan hajar kita." Pinta Inui Cs.

"Ampun, kalo udah begini aja lu minta ampun. Tadi-tadi kemana lu?" Tanya Pain.

"Gue minta maaf, gue tadi khilaf. Gue cemburu ngeliat gebetan gue jalan ama temen lu." Jelas Inui.

"Cemburu bukan alasan buat ngehajar orang lain, lu harusnya cari tahu dulu ada hubungan apa mereka jangan main hajar aja."

"Iye kita salah, maafin kita." Mohon Inui.

"Harusnya lu minta maaf ke dia bukan ke gue." Pain menunjuk Sai. "Sai..."

Pain memanggil Sai untuk mendekat. Dengan dibantu Chouji, Sai kini beridir disampin Pain.

"Minta maaf." Perintah Pain pada Inui Cs.

"Maafin gue Sai, gue khilaf." Pinta Inui.

"Semua bergantung sama elu Sai, kalo elu ngemaafin semua masalah ini kelar, tapi kalo elu kagak ngemaafin. Inui Cs siap-siap ngerasain apa yang Sai rasain." Terang Pain.

Sai berpikir sejenak untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Yaudah, aku maafin kalian bertiga. Aku tahu ini semua cuma salah paham doang." Ucap Sai dengan tulus.

Pain yang mendengar ucapan Sai hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalo itu keputusan Sai, mau gimana lagi. Deidara, Kakuju, Sasori." Panggil Pain.

Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori segera mendekat ke arah Pain.

"Lepas iketan mereka." Perintah Pain.

"Kita kagak jadi gebukin mereka?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Kagak, udah cepetan lepas."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Deidara, Kakuzu, dan Sasori melepas ikatan Inui Cs.

"Makasih Pain, udah ngelepasin kita." Ucap Inui dengan perasaan lega.

"Iye... Lu bertiga harus inget gara-gara Sai lu bertiga gue lepasin, dan jangan lagi bikin masalah sama anak Konoha." Ujar Pain. "Dan lu bertiga cepet pergi dari sini sebelum gue berubah pikiran." Tambahnya lagi.

Dengan terburu-buru Inui Cs segera berlari menyebrangi sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam, untuk pulang kerumah mereka.

"Gimana sih lu Pain, main lepas aja." Protes Hidan.

"Diem lu Dan, Sai udah ngemaafin jadi kagak ada alasan buat gue ngehajar mereka." Jelas Pain.

"Ah... Kagak asik lu." Protes yang lainnya juga.

"Udah semuanya bubar, kita pulang."

Pain dan lainnya segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Makasih ya Pain, kamu udah ngebantuin aku." Ucap Sai.

"Bukan masalah, kita temen satu kampung jadi harus saling bantu. Lu kalo ada masalah cerita ama kita-kita." Ujar Pain dengan bijaknya.

"Gue rasa tadi si Pain kepalanya kejedot biji salak, makanya kayak gitu." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Kagak Sas, kejedot kulit duren." Tambah Naruto.

Merekapun pulang kerumah dengan tertawa, dengan Pain sebagai obyek guyonan mereka.

"Maksih ya Pain, gue bangga sama lo hari ini. Gue nggak nyangka, lo bisa bijaksana juga." Ucap Konan.

Saat ini Konan dan Pain sedang berdiri didepan rumah Konan.

"Iyalah, aku gitu. Kamu baru tahu?" Ujar Pain sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Udah ah, baru dipuji sedikit udah sombong." Konan segera masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkam Pain yang berdiri memperhatikannya.

'Akhirnya gue bisa bikin Konan bangga sama gue.' Batin Pain, yang lalu melangkah pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Haloooo! Semuanya, hehehehe...

Maaf telat update, ini chapter kedua semoga para readers suka. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya.

Tanpa berlama-lama...

Mohon REVIEEEEWWW!


End file.
